howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/Scale in Homestuck
In this blog I am to work out the sizes of basically... everything relevant in Homestuck. The character heights and the planet sizes. While this may seem impossible, mainly due to Homestuck's notorious lack of objective scale references, this is all made easy by the presence of one panel... wayward vagabond height meter stick.gif Wayward Vagabond holding the meter stick. Here's the source page, if you want that. Scaling this out, we can see that WV is exactly 301 px tall, while his meter stick is around 218 px long. This makes WV 1.38x taller than the meter stick is long, and thus 1.38 m in height. From here, we have two methods to determine the size of like everything else. The first method involves scaling their "sprite form" heights to WV, and then seeing how much larger the planets are than their "sprite forms". The second method involves just directly scaling WV to the kids to get the kid's "real form" size, using this page as the reference point. Since the second method sounds easier, I'll start with that one. In this panel WV is 64 px tall, while Dave is 75 px tall. This means that Dave, and by extension every other kid since they're all the same height, is 1.17x taller than WV. This works out to a height of 1.61 m, or 5'3" for anyone who uses those units. Now it's time for the second method. In this panel we get a good shot comparing WV to Dave's sprite form. Doing the math, Dave turns out to be 235 px tall, while WV is still 301 px tall. This makes the sprite form of the kids 0.78x as tall as WV, for a height of 1.08 m. Now, looking at this page we can compare Dave's height to the size of Derse's chains. In this panel, Dave is 33 px tall, while the half-chain next to him is 318 px tall. This makes the half-chain 9.64x the height of Dave's sprite form, and thus 10.4 m tall. Looking at this panel, Derse seems to have 10 total, chains, 9 '''full ones and '''2 half-chains. Since we know a half-chain is 10.4 m tall, this means a full chain must be 20.8 m tall, and thus the distance between Derse and its moon is 208 m. Doing some further scaling, we can see that the width of a chain is about 25.4 m, based on it being 12 px long and the distance between the moons being 98.8 px long. We can also see that Derse's moon is 69.7 px wide, and therefore 147 m in diameter, and that Derse itself is around 286 px, or 601 m, in diameter. All of this helps out immensely, because Prospit is the exact same size as Derse. And you know what's directly comparable to Prospit? Skaia. Our reference point for planet sizes. In this image we can see that Prospit's chain, which again, is 25.4 m wide, is 10.6 px across. Skaia itself is 385 px in diameter. This makes Skaia, and thus every other planet in SBURB, 36.3x bigger than Prospit or Derse's chains, for a diameter of 922 m. But wait! There is actually one other way to scale the sizes of the planets in SBURB, though it's a bit iffy since it comes from a session way more extreme than normal ones. That method is to scale them to Earth, which we see in Caliborn's session. We know Earth is 12,742 km in diameter, and in this picture it's 51 px in diameter. The planets Caliborn plays on, by comparison, are only 28 px in diameter. This makes his planets 0.55x as wide as Earth, or about 7010 km in diameter. With all this covered, we're done. We've gotten the heights of the character's sprites, their real heights, and both measures of the planet and moon sizes available to us. That covers just about everything in Homestuck. ---- Results *Wayward Vagabond Height - 1.38 m *Height of the Kids - 1.61 m *Height of the Kids in Sprite Form - 1.08 m *Diameter of Derse/Prospit's Moon - 147 m *Diameter of Derse/Prospit - 601 m *Diameter of Skaia - 922 m *Diameter of Caliborn's Planets - 7010 km Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation